


anything you feel, put it all on me (you'll never have to be alone and that's all you need to know)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overprotective! Bang Chan, Threats of Violence, kim woojin is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: no one is allowed to hurt woojin on chan's watch.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	anything you feel, put it all on me (you'll never have to be alone and that's all you need to know)

**Author's Note:**

> tw: violence (not majorly), attempted sexual assault

Chan feels out of place but it wouldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“So... is _he_ the guy you're dating?”

“Oh _no_ , no, no,” Woojin giggles. “It's not what you think,” pausing to steal a secretive glance at the person standing a few feet away from their spot. He nervously bites down on his lips. “Minjun is just a friend to me.” _He will never have any interest in someone like me_.

Chan quickly senses the tension in the brunette's shoulders when an outcry was heard from the distance.

“Minjunnie oppa!”

Woojin migrates to where Chan stood and smiles brightly, even when the music producer saw right through his act. “That's the nickname I made for him, but I guess it's not enough if she's getting all of his attention,” delicate hands suddenly grasping the material of his leather jacket. “You don't mind, right Channie?” signaling to the hold he has on him.

Not wanting to reject his touch, what he does instead wraps his arm around Woojin's narrow shoulders and pulls him closer.

“I don't see any problem with it,” _I do anything for you in a heartbeat to see you happy all the time_.

Woojin sends him a small smile with his cheeks taking a light shade of pink as Chan grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together.

_You got this. You can do it, love_.

“You guys ready?” calls out Minjun, breaking the warm moment they were having. Jin Ae was hanging off his right arm, whining, “Can we already go? It's getting colder if we don't start leaving right now~”

“Sure.” Chan is the one who answers for both of them while Woojin doesn't say anything and allows the older male to draw him along to follow after the couple. Without a second thought, he gives a light squeeze to their laced hands, indicating that everything is going to be ok.

_He may not love you back but I do for sure. Wait for me Woojin_.

The thought was left unspoken in the back of his head.

It was hard watching the brunette shift uncomfortably in his seat but with Chan by his side.

He felt like he could get through all of this but whenever his eyes drift off to the duo sitting across from him flirting with each other.

Woojin would stop eating his food every time he brings his burger closer to his mouth. It's ok, he was already feeling full since the very beginning when Minjun did ask him to come with which was how he found himself in this inconvenient situation.

Without even noticing, Woojin has scooted closer to a quiet Chan who hasn't said a word after arriving at the diner they were in half an hour ago. He tugs on the sheaths of Chan's leather jacket and the younger glance at him in curiosity.

Holding a single piece of the french fry up and the silver hair head was going to deny him but seeing the puppy eyes Woojin flashes towards his direction has his heart weak at the sight. How can he go and neglect if Woojin was looking at him like _that_ all cute?

He complies and opens his mouth, allowing Woojin to feed him the fries while his pretty brown arises were sparkling brightly just from the smallest action. He is _breathtaking_.

They were distracted by feeding each other as they didn't pay close attention to the pair of watchful eyes in the background burning with jealousy at the PDA.

By the end of the night, the ‘ _date_ ’ has finally ended and the four of them were standing outside in front of the restaurant. There seems to be high tension running in the air between Minjun and Chan.

The raven was sending daggers to the Australian and Chan pretends he didn't see them with his attention fully focused on a shivering Woojin who was pressing closer to his side for extra body warmth from the cold breeze passing through them.

The poor brunette was chattering his teeth and hugging himself the best he could as the outfit he has on wasn't helping him in the slightest. He was wearing a thin drop shoulder long sleeves top and ripped jeans with no jacket of any sort. Of course, he'll be cold with the lack of thick layers he doesn't have right now.

Chan snakes an arm around his tiny waist, not wanting Woojin to suffer any longer that is until Minjun has enough and striding forward to shove Chan away.

He stumbles a little bit from being caught off guard as Woojin was grabbed by the wrist suddenly. “Come here,” dragging him away with such force that Woojin whimpers out loud. “O- _ow_!”

Chan wants to chase after them because no one knows what Minjun has in mind, his trail was cut off by Jin Ae who blocked his pathway.

“And where do you think you're going? Hmm...” the way she sticks her tongue out of her bright red colored lips has Chan cringing. What in the world is wrong with her?

Woojin couldn't keep up with Minjun's fast power walking. He has tripped a few times but the raven hasn't released him yet. So he struggles to catch his pace before he found himself being pushed to a random tree, the branch painfully pressing into his back.

He cries, “W... _what_ are you doing?”

Having nowhere else to go with Minjun trapping him in between his arms.

“You tell me Woojin,” they were face to face and Woojin was terrified. “Being a slut and doing stuff you know you're not supposed to in the first place.”

Minjun looked extremely pissed off with his mouth pulling in a tight permanent frown.

“You're not going to admit to it? I saw what you did back there and I didn't like it one bit,” the brunette lets out a scream as Minjun lands a hard blow right next to his head, nearly getting him if he didn't miss but it was intended that way to make him afraid.

“Now, are you going to listen to me?”

Nodding out of fear and not wanting to suffer brain damage. Woojin listens with fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Minjun smirks. “Good, we're getting somewhere,” cupping his face and caressing the soft skin with feathery touches. He was more gentle this time. However, Woojin remains silent, understanding well if he attempts to do anything Minjun will not hesitate to hurt him physically.

He bites on his chapped lips. How can he _fall_ for a person who doesn't feel an ounce of guilt about what he's doing?

“You're much more pretty like this, I should _do_ this often,” the sensual whisper next to his ears has him growing tense. What does Minjun mean by that?

The dread comes as the raven leans in closer, they were only a centimeter apart and their lips could've touch if a hand on the raven's shoulders didn't interrupt.

It was Chan behind them and he sounds out of breath like he was running a marathon to come over here. But he has determination written all over his face, being able to get his revenge and shoves Minjun twice as hard with more strength to have him step away from the still scared Woojin.

“Don't fucken touch him!” staying composed in his spot with Woojin going to hide behind his protective frame as Minjun scoffs in disbelief.

“What? You think I'm afraid of you asshole?”

Chan lets out a wistful sigh. He didn't want to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. He swung and hits Minjun straight in the face.

He falls backward and Chan takes Woojin by the arms, gesturing him to go first and he can follow him later. He can handle this.

The brunette shook his head furiously to the side. “N- _no_ , I don't want to leave you behind,” stubborn to even move his legs. Chan smiles at the cute pout forming and tugs him forward to wrap him in a big hug.

“Why do you have to be adorable huh?”

Woojin locks his arms around his neck, not responding and burying his face in Chan's neck.

Then from the corner of his eyes, Chan sees Minjun is coming to attack but he quickly stuck his leg out and kicks him hard. He isn't going to get so violent while Woojin was still in his arms.

Minjun holds his stomach in pain and falling to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Chan doesn't want to continue fighting as the brunette lifts his head and was giving him the begging look ever ‘can we go home please?’ with a hint of terror and who was he to say no?

“Ok, let's go, Woojinnie,” the pet name slips on accident but Woojin didn't seem to mind and latches onto his arm, smiling shyly as the younger male kisses him on the forehead.

Gosh, he was whipped for this angel.

They started walking together in the direction of Chan's home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make chan the a**hole but decided against it lmao :') and have wonwoo from seventeen plays the crush >.<


End file.
